Kenny's Juice, Aozu! Run Away!
by Kai-Dranzer
Summary: The Bladebreakers faced a new and far more terrifying enemy in the form of Kenny's new fetish for juice! Oneshot crossover with Prince of Tennis


A/n: Just a boredom idea. I really need to get this off my back. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Special note: Takes place in after season 2 and before season 3 of Beyblade. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Kenny's Juice, Aozu! Run Away!

It was the smell that caught Tyson's attention at first. The bitter-distorted scent whiffed into the garden from the dojo, brought by the light breeze floating around. Tyson's nose twitched.

"Say…what in the world is that smell?" he asked aloud.

Max paused and sniffed the air. A frown crossed his face. "I think it's coming from your dojo, Tyson."

"It smells like something died and came back to life as a zombie." Ray said, crinkling his nose. Sometimes his neko-jin gift of a keen nose was a curse at times like this. He closed the book he had been reading before the smell had distracted him and glanced down from his perch on the tree. "Hey, Kai. Do you smell that?"

Lying under the tree just below Ray, Kai cracked open one eye followed by the other. Was one afternoon of peace and relaxation too much to ask for? He wondered what the Chief was up to now. By the smell of it, perhaps ignorance was bliss.

"Ack, it's getting worst." Max complained.

An unsaid agreement between them, they headed into the dojo with Tyson leading the way. Kai hesitated a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he reluctantly abandoned his spot under the tree and tugged after his teammates. They stepped into the dojo and was taken back by the sight of Kenny hunched over a lab table filled with science equipments and chemicals. Several of the vials on the table were filled with multicolor that made the Bladebreakers want to think twice about being here.

"H-Hey, Kenny." Tyson began, approaching the smaller boy. "Watcha doin'?"

Abruptly, Kenny turned and thrusted a jug of purplish glowing liquid into Tyson's face. "I did it! Finally! A success!"

Tyson backpedaled, mostly from the strong smell emitting from the jug rather than the surprise of it being pushed into his face. "Yikes, what's that?"

"Oh, man…the smell is even stronger now." Max said, making a sicken face.

"This!" Kenny declared. "– is called Aozu! It's a highly nutritious protein and carbo-filled drink that will surely improve your performance level."

"It will?" Ray asked skeptically. "I'm pretty sure it would kill us first."

"Here, Tyson! Try it!" without waiting, Kenny pushed a cup into Tyson's hand and poured the drink for him.

Staring at the drink, Tyson swallowed and braved himself. Throwing his head back, he drank in down in one gulp. There was a long moment of silence as Tyson's motions seemed frozen in time.

"So, Tyson…how is it?" Max asked.

"BLECH!"

Kai and Ray barely managed to step out of his way as Tyson without warning, raced to the toilet with one hand over his mouth to hold in the puke. Tyson's reaction was alarming seeing as how he was the bottomless pit of the team. What was even more alarming was the grin on Kenny's face.

"Gosh, Chief, what did you put in there?" Max demanded, wide-eyed.

"Just vegetables and fruits." the boy shrugged. "It's healthy. I got the recipe from a friend of mine. He claimed that the juice has greatly improved his tennis team's performance level. It should work on your training too."

"Yikes." Ray muttered in distress. He glanced at Kai and noticed that his captain was eyeing the drink warily as if it were a deadly snake. Was Kai afraid of the drink too?

A highly unusual chuckle from Kenny made them all glance at him again oddly. One can't help but notice the evil glint in his ever-widening grin.

"So who's next?" he asked, already holding out a cup of juice to his next victim.

Max let out a tiny 'eep' and the other two took it as a clue to bolt which they did. Abandoned and alone, Max could only stare at the dreaded drink. His body trembled as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

"ARGH!"

Coming to a stop five blocks away from the dojo, Ray winced upon hearing Max's screams and shuddered. "Man, Kenny has really out-done himself this time."

Next to him, still fighting to regain his breath, Kai nodded. There were times when he didn't mind Kenny's training methods but this one has gone too far. It would be a cold day in Hell before he would let Kenny shove that cursed drink down his throat willingly.

* * *

"No way in Hell am I drinking that ever again!" 

Despite the high tone his friend had taken to yell at him, Kenny calmly held out a cup of Aozu juice to Tyson expectantly and in the same manner, he said very coolly. "Then I would suggest that you get started on your five laps around the park."

It had taken Tyson approximately two days to recover from his near-death incident no thanks to Kenny's juice and he has made up his mind to never touch it again even if his life depended on it.

"As a matter a fact, the others have already started running." Kenny took the liberty to inform him. "You have two and a half minute to complete it."

"Wha--?" turning around, Tyson realized that the others had sprinted away from the moment the Chief produced the juice. So much for friends. "Hey, guys! Wait up! Some friend you guys turned out to be!"

Max, like Tyson had just recovered yesterday and like Tyson, he vowed to never go near that drink again. It was the worst thing he has ever tasted! "Sorry, man. When it comes to that drink, between my life and yours, I choose my life any day." the blonde kid said.

"I'm with Max." Ray agreed.

Tyson shook his head as they covered half the park. "What's he trying to do? Kill us?"

"I bet it is part of his revenge at us for not letting him take part in tournaments as part of our team." Max said thoughtfully.

"Kenny doesn't care about that!" Tyson protested.

"What was that?" Kenny sang out gleefully as they ran past him. "Did I hear my name? More running, less talking!"

And run they did away from the juice in Kenny's hand rather than the boy himself.

"Yikes, he sounds like Hilary during her PMS." Tyson muttered in between gasps.

"Oh, gross, Tyson!" Max and Ray groaned.

"Will you guys just shut up and run?" Kai snapped, moving ahead of them.

Tyson struck his tongue out immaturely at his captain. "If you're so smart, why are you running then? Afraid of a little Aozu juice, are we?"

"I don't have a death wish unlike you."

"Hey! I don't have a death wish! What does that mean any way?" in a moment of frustration, Tyson shouted, "ARGH! I'm gonna kill the guy who gave Kenny this stupid idea!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" 

On the tennis courts of a school called Seigaku, Inui Sadaharu sneezed once into a tissue paper and frowned to himself. "That's odd. Am I coming down with a cold?"

"Inui, are you alright?" ever caring and concern, his teammate and vice-captain, Oishi questioned him.

"I think so. Just and odd feeling…" Inui said.

"Hoi hoi!" out of nowhere, Kikimaru Eiji bounced up to them, grinning widely. "You know what they say! When you sneeze, that means someone is think about you. Who do you think is thinking about you now, eh, Inui? A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"What's this then? Inui-senpai has a girlfriend?" now joining them was Momoshiro. "Come on, man! Enlighten us! Who is she?"

"Momo, hasn't it occurred to you that Inui might actually be sick?" Oishi chastised.

"Inui-senpai sick? No way! Not with all that 'healthy' disgusting juices of his!" Momo said bluntly.

"Saa…" the tennis prodigy of the team, Fuji broke in gently. "But still, we should consider his health. Inui has been sneezing a lot lately."

Inui frowned thoughtfully, recalling that he has indeed been sneezing more than often in the last two days. In fact he had been sneezing continuously when a petrified scream from a boy had resonated from a distance. It sounded very much like when his own teammates had a dose of his infamous juices. Hm…could it be that Kenny has tried out his recipe?

"Inui, you're up against Echizen next!" breaking up the crowd was their captain, Tezuka.

The said freshman strolled past Inui and into the court. "Mada mada dane."

Brightening, Inui adjusted his glasses. "Ah, perhaps now I can update my data on Echizen." he mused as he grabbed his racket, his mind completely forgotten of Kenny and those terror-filled cries.

* * *

The Bladebreakers was on their final round at the other end of the park. Ahead, they could already see Kenny holding out a cup of Aozu in one hand and a stopwatch in the other. 

"Last person to reach me within the time limit gets to try my new and improved Aozu juice!" Kenny announced cheerily.

"Shit!"

All cursing in four different languages, the team pressed on, running faster than before.

"Hm, their stamina and speed seems to have increased." Kenny noted, mentally jolting down notes. He glanced at the stopwatch. "Five more seconds to go!"

5…

"Come on, Tyson!" Max yelled when Tyson started to slow down.

4…

"I'm too tired!"

3…

"We're almost there!"

2…

As the digit turned to one, they sprinted past Kenny and he stopped the time, impressed and slightly disappointed at the result. They had all made it within the time limit. He approached the team who were lying gasping on the ground or rather in Kai's case, standing with his hands on his knees. Even the captain was exhausted. But most surprising was Max and Tyson. He didn't think they could run that fast.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed by your endurance." Kenny said.

Tyson three his head back and groaned out. "What are you trying to do, Chief? Kill us? I think my heart just stopped for a moment there!"

"I'm sorry, Tyson but usually you wouldn't run this fast. I'm surprised."

"Three guesses why." Kai muttered under his breath in between gasps.

"Well, that's too bad because now your Aozu juice is wasted." Ray said, brightening a little.

"Yeah, now there's nothing you can do but to throw it away." Max chirped in.

"Nonsense." Kenny said happily. "I know just what I am gonna do with it!"

"You do?" dreading the answer, Max, Ray and Tyson gulped.

"Sure, I'm gonna give it to you guys for a work well done!"

"NO!"

* * *

"Inui-senpai's skills have improved, eh?" 

"Hn."

"Aw, come on, Echizen. You must admit he almost beat you back there." Momo pressed, annoyed at his junior. Tennis practice had just ended and he and Ryoma left as soon as possible before Inui could suggest they try his latest creation.

"I guess but he's still mada mada dane."

Momoshiro sighed as they strolled past the park. Without warning they heard an enraged yell coming the park.

"KENNY, GET BACK THERE!"

"What the--?" Momo and Ryoma came to a stop and perplexed, they looked down and was surprised to see a small brunette boy being chased around the park in circles by a navy-haired boy who was yelling his head off at the brunette.

"Quit running so I can beat the crap out of you for ever making me drink that vile venom of yours!"

"It's for your own good, Tyson!" the chased boy shouted back.

More question marks rosed in Ryoma and Momoshiro's minds when they noticed two more boys; a blonde kid and a Chinese boy pouring something into a trash can. Standing in a distance from those two, was another boy with dual-colored hair. Arms crossed in front of him and eyes closed, he acted as though he wanted no part of this…insanity around him. One would have to look closer to notice the vein dangerously twitching in his left temple.

"What's up with them?" Momo wondered aloud.

Ryoma shrugged.

"Yo, Max, Ray! Corner him, will ya?" Tyson shouted at the two who were disposing of the liquid. When he ran past the dual-haired boy, he yelled to him as well. "A little help would be nice, Kai!"

Kai opened his eyes and glared at his friend, not saying anything.

"Thanks a lot, man." Tyson grumbled as he continued to pursue Kenny. "Halt, Kenny!"

"No way, Tyson!"

Momoshiro shook his head as he and his teammate watched them. "Gee, that kid must have done something horrible to deserve that."

Ryoma lowered his cap over his eyes and turned to continue home, preferring to acting as if he has seen nothing. "Nothing's as bad and as horrible as Inui-senpai's juices." he muttered.

"True." giving that thought, Momoshiro shrugged and hurried after the freshman. "Oi, wait up!"

"AH-HAH! GOTCHA!

"PLEASE, TYSON! I DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! HAVE MERCY! ARGH!"

* * *

A/n: Ridiculous, I know but hey, all in the name of fun! R&R! 


End file.
